


I have cookies

by kaitlyn_chronicles



Series: Huntbastian collection [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cookies, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Huntbastian, M/M, Sebastian is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_chronicles/pseuds/kaitlyn_chronicles
Summary: Just tooth-rotting Huntbastian fluffPrompt: “I have cookies”
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Huntbastian collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890232
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	I have cookies

Hunter was, quite frankly, entirely fed up with his idiot boyfriend.

After their last class of the day, Sebastian had completely vanished. He’d even skipped rehearsal, which wasn’t exactly unusual but still slightly worrying.

After searching for nearly a half an hour, Hunter slumped onto a bench underneath a large maple tree. “Stupid fucking dumbass,” Hunter mumbled. “Can’t even answer his god damn phone.”

When a response came, Hunter nearly shit himself.

“Hey, just because you’re a point ahead in English class doesn’t mean you can call me a dumbass. It isn’t even my first language, dick.”

Hunter would recognize Sebastian’s voice (and insults) anywhere. “What the fuck, Smythe?” Hunter yelled, twisting in his seat to look into the tree.

Sebastian was lounging on one of the higher branches, grinning like the idiot he was. “Care to join me, Hunt?”

”Get the fuck down right now.”

The younger man just gave Hunter a fake pout. “You’re mean,” he grouched.

Hunted rolled his eyes. “And you’re a pain. Now can you get out of the damn tree before you get hurt? Please?”

”Well since you asked so nicely... I think I’ll hang out up here for a couple more minutes.”

How the hell was Hunter supposed to get his boyfriend down? Sure, he could climb the tree easy, but then they’d both be in the tree and that’s exactly what Sebastian wanted.

Maybe he should try the fear route?

”Hey, babe?” Hunter called. He heard a small noise of acknowledgement. “If you don’t come down, I’m going to call campus security and make them get you down.”

”I’ll fight them.”

Because _of course_ Sebastian would say that.

There was only one other option. It was pretty desperate, but they hadn’t had a good make out session in several days, and Hunter was a hormonal teen. To him, this seemed like a pretty desperate situation.

”I have cookies in my room.”

Hunter watched as Sebastian’s cool facade broke and gave way to what was affectionately referred to as “baby Sebastian face.” Essentially, Sebastian’s eyes get wide, his mouth drops, and he ends up looking like the most innocent person in the world (which he definitely _was not_ ).

Sebastian was out of the tree in seconds. “What kind of cookies we talking?” he asked, completely serious.

Hunter snorted. “Chocolate chip, duh. That’s the only thing we’re allowed to make in that stupid family class.”

They walked back into the building in comfortable silence, Sebastian staring straight forward while Hunter admired his boyfriend’s ability to look so adorable when he wasn’t even doing anything cute.

Sebastian was the first to break the quiet. “I could’ve taken them,” he announced.

”What?” Hunter completely blanked on what they were talking about.

”Security,” Sebastian answered. “I could’ve taken them.”

Hunter huffed in mock annoyance.

”Whatever helps you sleep at night, Seb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts and suggestions for more one-shots (or maybe some longer works if I like the idea)


End file.
